The Almost First Time
by Charlmeister
Summary: Kodaka gets invited to Sena's house to study and ends up staying the night. Unable to sleep, Sena goes to his room and ends up doing more than just talking. Rated M for sexual content. SenaxKodaka


**_A/N: While I was on last night, I felt inspired to write another scene for Sena x Kodaka and put my shipper heart for them to rest. _****The scene I'm starting with is Canon-y: the first episode, at the part where Sena invites Kodaka over to study. **

_Anime: Boku wa Tmodachi ga Sukunai (Haganai) NEXT_

_Pairing: Sena x Kodaka_

*Do you want to come over and study?*

I stared at the text that just came in on my phone from Sena and raised a brow.

"Kukuku~ my kindred, you look perplexed," Kobato rasped in her Reisys voice.

I glanced up at her. We were having dinner and at this time, I didn't really want to leave the house. But why not? Sena would be a great study partner and she could teach me a few things I had a hard time understanding.

"Sena-" Kobata visibly tensed up at the name "-invited me over to study. Do you want to come?"

"No!"

The fact that she shouted convinced me of how much she really hated Sena. She even shuddered. I shrugged and pushed my chair back. "Alright then. I'll tidy up when I get back."

Kobato seemed disappointed that I was actually going -she hated being home alone sometimes – but I'd be back soon. I showered after helping her clear the table, got ready and reminded her to take her bath before bed in case I got back too late, then left.

I found out two things while I was at Sena's house. Pegasus had no qualms about sharing baths and Sena was a maniac – probably in love with Yozora. What else could anyone else think seeing all those photos of Yozora pasted up on the ceiling in Sena's room? I ended up staying there because of Pegasus's insistence that I do. Once he starts insisting, there's really no point in resisting. So I got put up in the guest room a couple rooms down from Sena's. I tried calling Kobato but she wouldn't pick up so I just left her a text.

The other awkward thing that happened was while Sena and I were studying in her room and Stella had come with snacks and drinks for us. She'd secretly handed mea condom as a just in case. Why would she even think of that? I fished it from my pocket and stared at it. My face got hot from how taboo it felt to have one.

"What's that?"

I jumped and dropped it on the sheets and grabbed it up like a madman, hiding it quickly. Why was she in here? Why couldn't she have knocked like any normal person would have?

"What are you doing here? Don't you knock?"

She scoffed at me and tossed her hair over her shoulder, lifting her chin slightly. "This is my house."

"Your father's," I corrected in a flat tone.

She shrugged nonchalantly and closed the door, coming over to me. "What was that?"

"What do you want?"

A light blush came to her cheeks and she shrugged again. "I couldn't sleep and I got bird with my game so I came to see if you were asleep."

I nodded and reached over to switch the lamp off then turned over in the bed,, pulled the comforter up to my shoulders and closed my eyes. "I'm asleep now. Go away."

"Hey! You can't do that!"

"I already did," I mumbled "go away."

"Kodaka!"

She started tugging at the comforter and pulled harder when I wouldn't budge. I started to loose grip on the end I had and turned over to face her, pulling it back roughly. The strength pulled her with it, bringing her close to my face. So close that I could feel her breath on my face and our noses almost touched. Everything became still and the room felt charged with an atmosphere I didn't want to acknowledge.

She didn't move. Neither did I. We just kept staring at each other. She said my name on a soft whisper and I don't know who moved first but we started kissing. There was so much that felt wrong to this – shocking, really – but I couldn't stop her, nor my own responses. Her hands gripped the front of my shirt and she was inching in a little close. Our lips slanted over each other, her tongue touched mine then traced my lower lip. She was a good kisser. Better than I thought I was.

My hands went around her waist and then I don't know what came over me but I flipped her beneath me. She gasped and blinked up at me, her palms out beside her head. The moonlight caught the gleam of her eyes, how dilated they became and I glanced down at her lips; moist and slightly open in invitation.

"What are we doing?" she asked. A question I wanted the answer to myself, I still don't even remember what triggered us kissing. I struggled to find my voice, which came out as an inhuman croak before I cleared my throat.

"Want me to stop? I'm sorry."

"No," she grabbed my wrist as I started to apologize. "Don't…don't apologize," she licked her lips and shyly looked away for a second. "I like this. It feels good. Kiss me again." She raised herself to kiss me and wrapped her hands around my neck. I kissed back and pressed my weight down on hers slightly as the kiss deepened. Her lips were so soft, and her mouth was warm and tasted like mint.

My hand, moving on its own, slid up beneath her pajama top to grope her bare breast beneath. She gasped, pulling away a little. Instinctively, I tensed up but she arched her back slightly and leaned up to lick my lips. I guess that meant this was okay. I kissed her as I rubbed my thumb over her hardening nipple and felt her hips begin to undulate beneath me.

I was hard. It felt weird admitting to that, to Sena being the cause of it and how badly it made me feel as if I wanted to just rip her clothes off, spread her legs and just do what my lust compelled me to do. I liked her little nips, her kisses and hearing her soft moans. I lifted her blouse completely and pulled her breast into my mouth. Her back arched up off the bed and she moaned loudly. I released it and she stared at me, her fingers gripping my hair. "Do that again." I did and she held me against her, moaning and grinding her hips up against mine.

She pushed me back to pull my shirt off and toss it aside. Her heavy breathing echoed mine as we kissed again, and she pressed herself up against me until I was sitting back and she was straddling me. Her hands slid down my chest, past my stomach and traced the waistband of my jeans. I made small thrusts against her crotch and she tilted her head slightly as I kissed her neck, sucking at the skin.

She popped the snap of my jeans, slid the zipper down and pushed her hand inside. I let out a harsh groan when she gripped me, my fingers digging into her waist she did. Her hand wrapped around me and started stroking. It felt so good. I bit into her neck and she mumbled something that I couldn't hear – I didn't care to hear. I shuddered when her thumb rubbed over the tip and kissed her when her lips pressed to mine. Her grip tightened and I moaned her name, pushing my hand inside her pajama bottoms. I cupped her and she felt so damp through all that cotton.

I rubbed my palm against her and she started rocking against my hand, her grip on me slackened and she nipped at my lower lip.

"Kodaka…" she sounded breathless and I looked at her. Wrapping her hands around my neck, she kissed the side of my face and down to my neck – I never knew she could be like this. "I want you," she murmured in my ear and I could still detect that shy tone that made her voice tremble. She continued rubbing against my palm, and it felt like she was about to orgasm. She was bucking faster against me and her breaths had become choppy, her moans punctuated by airy gasps.

I thought back to the condom Stella had given me and found it. Pushing her down to lay beneath me, I removed it from the wrapper and fumbled with it. She groaned impatiently and bucked up against me, then issued a cute, little giggle.

"You're so stupid," she teased.

I smiled down at her, got it on, then parted her thighs. She wrapped her legs around me and gently held my hips, glancing down between our bodies. This would be my first time. Hers too. The way I was feeling, second thoughts shouldn't even have surfaced but they did. And the more I thought about it, was the less I wanted this.

"Kodaka…?" she questioned and blinked up at me. Her eyes shimmered with expectation and I sighed, and rolled away from her.

"We can't."

"Wha-…why not?"

Now's not the time."

I heard her huff but I kept my gaze averted, I couldn't look her in the eye. "When _will_ be the right time?" The harsh tone was back.

I awkwardly pulled the condom off and righted my junk and jeans. "Not now Sena."

She said nothing for awhile, the tense silence just lingered until she pierced it with a scoff. "You really are an idiot." She tugged her blouse down and righted her pajama bottoms then got off the bed and stomped out the room. She made a point of slamming the door, and hers too. I sighed and cursed myself. Any normal guy would have taken the opportunity that I just had without any hesitation. I'd gotten my shot at normalcy and having her had felt so good.

But it just didn't feel right.


End file.
